Ven vs Cat
Back at the Castle of Dreams, Reia returns to normal, thus damaged her heart in the process. Terra put the exhausted Reia against a wall and Kiva finally woke up. Kiva: Oh, cheese and crackers.. Terra: Welcome back. Kiva: I hope my heart isn't damaged... Terra: Not at all. But all that time with Reia nearly got her exhausted. Kiva: Oh.. - Kiva walked towards Reia and holds her hand. Reia: Kiva.. Is she.. Kiva: Yes, I'm fine. - With a sigh of relief, Reia can rest for a few hours. Terra: Tell us.. What did you see? Kiva: Zemo.. Reia: He..will pay.. Terra: Easy, Reia.. You can barely stand. Reia: Guardian Angel.. What do you... Kiva: Sephiroth.. Terra: What!? He's in Kiva's past? How?? Reia: I.. I don't know.. Kiva, do you..? Kiva: He...must've use something to get into my dream. Reia: An image...of the past... Terra: I'll let you rest, Reia. - Terra leaves the attic as he is being summoned by Angela. Kiva decides to stay with Reia for a while. During that time, Kiva has much to say. Kiva: Reia.. About that letter, what did it say? Reia: It's..for Skipper... I..already.. Kiva: What? Reia: ..told you. If I tell about it in the past, it would...affect your future.. That's why..I didn't tell you.. Kiva: Yeah.. Reia: I'm..glad that you're...safe.. Kiva: You too. Reia: You..remembered what happened? Kiva: Well, kind of... Reia: Better that...than nothing at all. Can you tell me? Kiva: I--I can't remember.. Reia: L--Lair.. I did all the hard work for you...so you... Kiva: *tears coming out* Reia: Sorry.. I was... I'll find Zemo and...make him pay for..killing your parents.. Kiva: Thanks, Reia.. *hugs Reia* Reia: Yeah... I wonder.. Why did you call me a 'guardian angel'? Kiva: Pretty much a sign from above. Reia: The heavens..? Man, that was confusing. Anyway, would you stay with me for a while? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Thank you...for being at my side, Kiva. I really mean it. Kiva: You're welcome, Reia. - Meanwhile at the first floor, Ven find the missing pearl piece of the necklace. Ventus: Oh. There it is. - Ven quietly takes the pearl and leaves, but Lucifer tries to attack Ven. Silver: Ven, watch out! - Silver tossed some yarn balls at Lucifer. Silver: Hurry, go! - Silver used his powers to tossed more yarn, but Lucifer knocked Silver off balace and glides down to the ground. Ven block the cat's attack and face off against Lucifer. Ventus: Time to play, cat! Silver: Ven, what are you-- Ventus: Take the pearl. I'll hold him off. Run! Silver: Be careful.. - The cat tries to squish Ven, but he counterattacked and rides on Lucifer like a cowboy. The cat ran into a wall, and Ven chased him away. Silver: Thanks a lot, man. Ventus: No thanks needed. You saved me so I saved you. That's what friends are for, right? Silver: Indeed. Ventus: Alright, let's take this pearl to Angela. - Back in the attic, while Kiva looks after Reia after what she's done, Ventus suddenly grows to normal size. Sasha: Ventus, well done. Kiva: Yeah! You got the pearl! Ventus: Thanks, guys. Here you go, Angela. - Ven hands over the pearl to Angela. Ventus: Say, how's Reia? Kiva: She's fine. Sasha: Right now, she's sleeping. - Ven looks at Reia and he understood why. Ventus: She's been through a lot, huh? Kiva: Yep. Ventus: Is she still alive? Terra: Yes, she discovered Kiva's past. But she is concentrating on her power so much, it cause her to faint for a few hours. Kiva: Yeah. Ventus: Okay, then. Terra: Say, how does it feel like, having a guardian angel on your side? Kiva: Pretty good. Ventus: Hey, don't try to shorten it out. Tell us how you really feel about this guardian. Kiva: Well.. She suddenly appeared behind me and I thought that, well... Terra: The answer you are seeking? Kiva: Zemo killed my parents.. Ventus: Zemo? Who's that? Raine: Baron Zemo is a trained mercenary and one of the Masters of Evil. Terra: This isn't about vengeance. Kiva: I know. Terra: But, I'm sure we'll track him down somehow. Of course without Reia's help, it would be impossible. Kiva: Yeah. - Suddenly, Reia is talking in sleep again. Reia: Kiva... I.. I respect.. Kiva: Huh? Raine: Hang on, I'll translate. "Kiva, I deeply respected you". Kiva: Gosh.. - The later translated words makes Kiva cry for all she has done to protect. Reia: I can't... Reminds... Sonja... I couldn't... Raine: "I can't lose one of the best friends that I have. You, facing the darkness on your own, remind me of Sonja when she faced the forces of evil. Without you, I couldn't face the one who is resposible for your parents' death." Reia: I didn't... Sorry.. Family, love... Raine: "I didn't realized what was going on in the past. I truly am sorry for your loss. This team lets you feel the love from every single one of us, because...we are one family". Kiva: *tears coming out* Terra: Don't you see? Reia loves you as a sister. Kiva: *hugs Reia* Thank you, Reia. - Felt close to Kiva, Reia reached her hand and touches Kiva's. Reia: Understand... Keyblade... Proud... Raine: "You understand what it feels like to become a Keyblade wielder. Your parents are very proud of you, as am I". Kiva: I-- Thank you. Terra: We should let her rest for a few hours. I'll check on her later. Kiva: Okay, my love. - The group leaves Reia as she sleeps, but Kiva stopped for a few personal words for her. Kiva: Reia.. Reia: Kiva? Kiva: I wanna say.. I respect you too. Reia: Even after..? Kiva: Yeah. Even after we can..avenge my parents together. - Kiva left the attic to prepare for the ball. When she left, a few tears came out of Reia's face. Reia: Thank you.. - Reia continues to recover from her powers. A few hours later, Reia woke up and gets herself ready for the event as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes